<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nepenthe by Fxsan (Frauxinite)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418003">nepenthe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Fxsan'>Fxsan (Frauxinite)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MY FIRST STORY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#FirstTimeWritingInEnglish, #MaybeFullOfGrammarError, #PleaseGiveMeCorrectionIfThere'sAnyMistake, #こいよ, Birthday, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pandemics, Short, TeRoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Fxsan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nepenthe (n); something that can make you forget grief or suffering.</p><p>. . .</p><p>"Happy birthday, Teruki."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moriuchi Hiroki &amp; Nishizawa Teruki, Moriuchi Hiroki/Nishizawa Teruki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nepenthe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Doctor!Teru x Soldier!Hiro, Pandemic!AU.</p><p>Not beta-readed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teruki was finally able to rest after spending many hours on the frontline, treating patients that keep increases every day. But it doesn't mean he can breath in relief already. He still wears PPE clothes even though when he is sleeping. This is really suffocating.</p><p>A notification from his phone that lying on the table distract his attention. Teruki reached for his phone with his limp hand, checking the incoming message.</p><p>
  <em>"Look outside the window"</em>
</p><p>Teruki frowned in confusion, but he slowly approaching the window and opening the glass. With the phone still in his hand, Teruki looked down--towards the empty parking lot below.</p><p>Down below, adrift two floors from him, the light from a small flame of a candle was the first thing Teruki saw. The candle was stuck on a small cake, that held by a soldier with full uniform. His face that covered by a mask slowly looked up, towards Teruki.</p><p>Their gaze met in the darkness.</p><p>"Hiroki?" whispered Teruki.</p><p>His phone rang. And Teruki immediately answered the call after seeing the caller's ID.</p><p>
  <em>"Happy birthday, Teruki."</em>
</p><p>Hiroki said softly through the phone. He held up the cake that he's holding to Teruki's direction, as if he were handing the cake to him.</p><p>Teruki could not see Hiroki's face clearly. There was only candle illuminating in darkness. But Teruki know, Hiroki was smiling under his mask down there.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't give up, Teruki. Keep fighting there."</em>
</p><p>Teruki's chest filled with warm feelings that welled up. He smiled behind his thick mask, with a single tear of grateful ran down his cheek.</p><p>"I will, Hiroki."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n:<br/>Specially made this short fic for Teruki's birthday!! ≧ω≦ </p><p>By the way, this is my first English fic that I wrote under Frauxinite's name xD English is not my native language so please give me comments about my writing here :')</p><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Fraux :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>